Rewriting - Book 01: The Twilight Saga
by aninhaw
Summary: I had just read the twilight saga and since the first book I had developed a small dislike for Isabella Swan. Mainly because I'm Team Jacob and she did he suffer. And Edward, damn bastard! He is a dick who thinks just because he is an old vampire knows what's best to do to keep the girl who he loves safe. If I were Bella would make him beg for forgiveness...


Hello! If you are reading my fanfic will notice that sometimes the text had become a little hard to read. This's due to the fact that I do not possess a vast knowledge in English Language, but I like to write in English because there are more readers. I'm sorry and please have patience. If someone can help me with the translation, Portuguese to English, I will be eternally grateful!

So ...

The Twilight Saga is not mine. Only Miss Ana Starhouse and the "new" storyline belong to me.

Enjoy or not...

Forks?

Ana Starhouse

I had just read the twilight saga and since the first book I had developed a small dislike for Isabella Swan. Mainly because I'm Team Jacob and she did he suffer. And Edward, damn bastard! He is a dick who thinks just because he is an old vampire knows what's best to do to keep the girl who he loves safe. If I were Bella would make him beg for forgiveness. And Edward, damn bastard! He is a dick who thinks just because he is an old vampire knows what's best to do to keep the girl who he loves safe. If I were Bella would make him beg for forgiveness. How I wish to change everything! Or nearly all, Jacob Blak is mine!

Going to the point, today is my birthday and I made my wish ...

I wanted to change my favorite stories.

Unfortunately, I did not take into account the problems it would bring ...

-Bella, I can't ... I can't stand ...

-Jake, please ... - Bella begged in a whiny voice.

-No! - Jacob said almost shouting.

-Jake ... - Called.

-I had an Imprint. - Said in a calm and cold voice.

-Anaaaaaa! - My mother cried.

I woke up with a start and almost fell of the bed, which dammit good dream.

-Going! - Yelled back. Oh yes, my birthday.

After getting ready I went downstairs and looked for my mother and I saw something moving in the pan. She sang a song from Bon Jovi as she rocked her hips and made a ridiculous little dance.

-Good morning, baby!

-Morning, Mom. - Said rolling my eyes.

-Happy Birthday! I can't believe my baby girl is turning a young woman.

-Uh! Mother, please, I beg you ...

-Do not call me little baby, fluffy, sugar, baby, sweetie, okay! - Exclaimed raising her hands in exasperation.

-Thank you.

-And then what do we do?

-I have no idea, I think we'll bowling again?

-Um ...

The cake was absolutely beautiful, there were zombies chocolate with strawberry topping trying to scale it, and the symbols of my favorite books: a trident, a rune, a mokingjay, the deathly hallows symbol, until there was a hidden apple in the corner.

-I tried to put most of these things you like, but if I put something that represented each book that you read the cake would have to be huge and we are just three. - Mom said smiling.

-It's perfect! - I whispered trying to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat.

-Make a wish.

I stared at the candles that represented my age, what I should wish? Well, on my eighteenth birthday I wish the power of control the elements and invulnerability to the gifts of vampires, never happened (which did not prevent me to continue believing that eventually will happen). Maybe ... I blew the candles and distributes the pieces of cake.

-What did you wish? - Amanda asked.

-If I tell you will not happen.

-Humph!

We played bowling all afternoon and returned home late at night. For some strange reason I felt nervous and unsure, without knowing exactly how I got to my room...I fell asleep. My dreams were unfocused and without sound, it did not make me nervous actually just made me curious, very curious. There were robes, growls, screams and ... leaves of trees?

I woke up feeling wet, it was raining? Raining in my room? Wait ... I opened my eyes and saw green, very green, dawn was breaking and I had no idea where I was.

-What the hell? - yelled.

I ran without knowing where to go, left, right, left, right ... I'm lost in the woods, cool. The trees were growing more distant from each other, it meant that maybe I was going the right way, whatever it is. My legs ached, I was thirsty, hungry and scared.

Damn, my mother will have a fit! I began to despair and forced my legs to go faster, there was a distant black spot. I heard a strange noise coming from the trees, I looked up and almost had a heart attack, had an extremely white woman with long red hair and eyes like two rubies.

-Well, well! Someone is lost isn't? - Asked sarcastically.

-God ... - My birthday wish is happening, but not the way I planned.

-You have a wonderful smell, what a pity ... For you. – Victoria said.

-Damn!

Then I felt something different, like some kind of appendix had appeared in my body and I knew exactly how to use it. Victoria jumped from a tree and fell like a cat, standing and making no noise, or perhaps better describe her like a hungry lioness that slowly approached confident I would be easy prey, that I would die without fight..

-Your blood must have a divine taste, child.

I felt a tingle in my body, what would it be? A cold hand touched my face, I felt my heart race while the adrenaline flowed in my veins, Victoria's nostrils flared in appreciation.

-So good! - whispered Victoria with her eyes almost closed, seemed a taster of wine that had found a bottle of old and sweet wine.

Storm clouds began to form over our heads, my body numb with fear made a strange sound, Victoria's hand pulled away as if there touched a hot iron. Snarling Victoria cradled her hand against her chest and took a few steps back.

-What's this? What did you done? - Victoria cried crouched in attack position.

-I-I ...

What happened? I made Victoria retreat? No, it was not possible, was it? But here I was: In Forks, or rather, part of a fictional story or at least a story that should be fictional, so anything was possible even ... Oh my God, I have powers!

-You'll pay me human! I'll finish you like I'm gonna kill that ...

Victoria stiffened suddenly and sniffed the air, her eyes darkened with desire for my blood widened and she ran. I stood feeling my pulse calm down, I take a deep breath and felt like was being watched. I backed up and my back hit against a tree and that was when all the adrenaline I felt rushing through my veins just disappear. My legs were wobbly and I fell sitting against the roots of the giant tree.

-Breathe, breathe - repeat to myself. - It was just a bad vampire! - I said to myself and started laughing hysterically.

I heard a twig break and quickly glanced in that direction, my breath hitched in my throat when I saw a large figure of some animal by dark-gray color followed by two other wolves, a giant wolf chocolate-brown color and a smaller sand color. Paul, Quil and Seth.

-Quileute wolves! - I shouted wolves then stopped walking and looked at me intently. - Um, hi?

The dark-gray wolf growled and ran towards me, shit! I had to open my big mouth! At least i had not called them by name. It might have been better if i just had screamed and run madly. The tingling sensation came back, I felt that the wolf was threatening me, but he should not, he was a protector not a murderer! He stopped millimeters from my throat, damn! Why Quil and Seth are not helping meI felt a new rush of adrenaline, they say when you are in a situation of danger your body prepares for fight or flight and one thing I'm sure: I would not run away.

-Are you going to kill me? I thought the wolves of La Push were guardians not murderers? Maybe I was wrong, I think I had better die by the hands of the cold one. - Said calmly looking straight into the eyes of the wolf.

Paul stopped growling and walked away, Quil and Seth had sat and watched the scene with renewed interest. Seth shook his tail happily as if watching a very cool TV program while Quil watching Paul sit beside me. Apparently I was being protected, or maybe just prevented from running away. Shit! I had to think of a very convincing story.

-So what we waiting for? - I ask impatiently. I got up and tried to walk, but Paul returned to growl, Quil got himself between us and Seth made a sign with his paw that clearly said: stop. I snorted, because they simply do not return to human form? Took a few more steps and I heard the growl become taller. Paul was getting very annoying, I was not trying to run or anything.

-Look, I'm not trying to get away ok? I'll just sit by the side of the wolf who does not want to bite my head off! - I cry out at the dark-gray wolf who stopped growling and I sat next to Seth that looked at me curiously. - No offense, but you're a very cute wolf – I said to Seth.

He snorted and the other two wolves let out a strange noise, it seemed that Quil was laughing and Paul was trying not to laugh.

-I mean, fierce and scary, but very cute.

Seth sat up straighter showing to like what I said, taking courage extended my hand toward his head and rubbed his ear. Seth shook his tail and tilted his head giving me free access to caress it. Ha! It's like a giant dog! I heard Quil laughing and this time accompanied of Paul.

Stroking a giant wolf was soothing, let my mind wander looking for a compelling story ... Maybe mix a little of the real story with a little lie would not hurt and would help me not forget.

Ok, here we go. Mentally I made a basic plug for my new life:

Name: Ana

Surname: Starhouse

Age: Nineteen

Story:?

Now comes the big problem, what to say and what not say ... Well, my dad desert me when I was little, my mother ... This is harder than it sounds, my mom died last year. Sorry mom! What more? Oh yes, I have to think about how I know about the Quileute wolves. Of course! My father told me the stories of his people before he left us, he never checked me so I have the last name of my mother and how I was very young I do not remember how he was called or how he looks like. Great, I have to keep, but I can't think of anything else, it might be better to wait until they ask me questions and I have to invent something to the pack, is a daring and dangerous plan possibly fatal if I say something wrong at the wrong time, but it was the only plan so far.

A soft sound put the three wolves standing, so I thought I'd better get up too, my joints were stiff from spending so much time sitting on the forest floor, I no longer felt cold, but hunger and thirst were still tormenting me. The sky that was restless before, now appeared to be without any hint of a storm. I turned slowly toward the sound, there were four more wolves being the greatest of all was black, the small wolf was light-gray, a third gray wolf had dark spots in the coat and finally a brown wolf. Sam, Leah, Embry and Jared. Where was Jacob?

The black wolf was toward the bushes, oh man is now! Sam Uley and appeared on his face showed no irritation or anything... beyond distrust. I felt a little scared of that huge man, but Seth gave me a push with his nose. I looked into brown eyes of the wolf sand color and sighed defeated, I took two steps toward Sam and felt my body tremble with fear and cold (no longer had Seth for warm me).

-What's your name? - Sam asked.

-Ana Starhouse. - I forced myself to speak my name.

-How did you know about our Secret? - He questioned with his authoritative voice. I noticed the other wolves around us were circulating us. Oh man, now I know how a piece of meat feels.

-My dad, he told me the stories of his people, my people, the Quileutes. - The more I spoke I felt less afraid. In theory was true ... only not.

Sam's eyes met mine in search of any sign of lying, I tried to spend all sincerity I could with the look, but the wolves made me nervous. Most threw me curious looks just Leah and Paul threw me evil looks.

-Why did you come here? And how?

-This is a question I do to myself. - I said finding Leah's eyes, if looks could kill ...

-How so? - Asked Sam returning to suspicious tone.

-All I remember is going to sleep and waking up in this forest. - I lied easily. It's not like I can say: Hey I came from a place where you all are characters in books! Will never happen, I like my head where it is, thank you! Not to mention that it must be a dream and if is not, it's better to remain silent.

-Where's your family?

-My mother died last year, was the only family I had. - I replied quietly - beyond the jerk who got her pregnant.

-And your father?

-Gone in the world when I was little, he had no vocation to be a father or husband... - I responded with real regret - Some visits for about three years and then ... - I stopped talking trying to swallow the crying that tried to break free. I quickly blinked away the tears and cleared my throat, Sam's expression softened, but distrust still there.

-You're coming with us, Old Quil and Billy Black will help us clarify your situation or reveal your lie.

-Um, ok!


End file.
